


Come Back Inside

by BePolite_BeEfficient



Category: RWBY
Genre: Christmas Lights, F/F, Fluff, Oh look, a happy fic, how did that happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10347225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BePolite_BeEfficient/pseuds/BePolite_BeEfficient
Summary: “I said it's freezing now let’s go inside, I’m tired” Weiss grumbled, grabbing Ruby by the wrist to drag her indoors.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's way too early for Christmas fics but the first thing that went through my mind when I read the prompt was the holiday season so I ran with it. Enjoy!~ Vic

Prompt #30

“Too quick, mumbled into your scarf”

“What are you doing?

“I’m putting up Christmas lights, duh!”

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose, before looking back up at the brunette girl perched at the top of a ladder. It was currently two thirty in the morning and five degrees above zero. Yet Ruby had insisted on decking the house out in those gaudy decorations that somehow found their way out every year. Why she couldn’t wait until the morning was beyond her. 

“This goes without asking, but why the hell are you out here so early?” Weiss asked, shoving her hands deep into her heavy winter coat. The Schnee's fingers were already beginning to go numb even through the fluffy wool material of her mittens.

“Because this way I can turn them on as soon as I’m done. If I wait until the morning the I have to suffer all day knowing that our lights are up but I can’t have them on” Ruby explained simply while she stapled another string of lights to the roof. 

Weiss opened her mouth to say something, probably to argue that it would be much easier when the sun was out, but the words died on her lips. She was tired and there was really no point with arguing with Ruby. Plus her girlfriend was the most stubborn person she knew so it would end up being more trouble than it was worth. Instead Weiss settled for staring up at Ruby as she worked, a fond look on her face. 

The two of them settled into a peaceful silence that was only broken by the metallic clangs of feet travelling up and down the ladder rungs and the little bulbs of the lights clinking together every now and then. It was almost enough to distract Weiss from the freezing temperatures. Almost. 

“Ruby are you almost done?” The white haired woman whined “My nose feels like it's going to fall off”

“I’ve been done for five minutes Weiss, you were zoned out” Ruby giggled with a shake of her head. The brunette quickly laid down one of the extension cords and rushed over to Weiss. “Are you ready” She asked, a glint present in her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah just hurry up before we get hypothermia” Weiss mumbled, wrapping her arms around herself in an attempt to stop her shivering.

Ruby took that as the go ahead, plugging in one final cord and the lights that adorned the house immediately turned on, flashing bright hues of red, green, yellow and every other color of the rainbow. Weiss would never admit it out loud but she truly did enjoy seeing their little house decked out like this. Not because of the lights or the decorations but because of how happy it made Ruby. It always warmed Weiss when she saw the younger girl grin so brightly that it could light up an entire city. 

Weiss turned her head to glance at said girl and couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Ruby had that same grin, the same light in her eyes, it was enough to instantly calm her. 

“I love you” She murmured simply as she nestled her face into the scratchy scarf that Ruby had knitted her last year. 

“Huh?” The brunette asked, having not heard Weiss 

“I said it's freezing now let’s go inside, I’m tired” Weiss grumbled, grabbing Ruby by the wrist to drag her indoors.


End file.
